Late night dog walks
by Cyroclastic
Summary: Swagger bishie reveal fic. (Truce gift!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The dog park**

"Fetch!" The stick flew through the air a fair distance before being snatched up in the maw of a glowing green canine. Cujo panted as it made a mad dash back to its owner, tail wagging happily. A gloved hand reached out for the stick, but Cujo didn't quite get the message.

"Come on, drop it boy." The echo-y voice said with exasperation. '_Why is Cujo always like this.' _He thought to himself with a sigh. Danny reached out to pry the stick from the dog's mouth, triumphantly holding it up after a brief game of tug-of-war. He lobbed the stick again, tossing it a little farther this time accidentally throwing it behind some bushes. Cujo immediately darted off with a bark, leaving Danny floating there in the dim lighting of the park lamps. Danny pulled out his phone to check his messages, floating into a seating position.

A few minutes passed and Cujo had yet to return. Danny looked up with worry, what had that dog gotten itself into this time. His question was answered when the said cause of worry came bounding through the bushes. What was weird wasn't the fact that Cujo had a completely different stick in its mouth. No, what _was _weird was the smaller dog clinging to the other end same stick and hanging on for dear life.

"Cujo what the-" Danny got up and floated towards his dog and trying to grab the stick. Cujo wouldn't have it, swinging it - and the poor little dog attached to it - out of Danny's grasp. Danny lunged and managed to snag the little dog, phasing the tiny quaking creature off the stick. "Cujo, no. Bad dog. You could have hurt this little guy!" Danny reprimanded. Cujo at least had the decency to look ashamed. Cujo then stepped closer and sniffed at the little dog who it just now seemed to notice.

"Pookie!" A terrified cry came from the bushes. The chihuahua in Danny's arms leapt from his grip, darting towards the person who was now stumbling out from the bushes with leaves and twigs in his blonde hair. Cujo ran after the little dog, curious to see what it had found. The blonde let out a startled cry. Danny swooped forward and grabbed the green pup which squirmed in his grip and tried to bite at his fingers.

"Phantom!" The blonde said, delighted. He set his dog on the ground and walked towards his favourite ghostly hero.

"Hey, Dash. Sorry about my dog trying to steal your dog." He said sheepishly, subconsciously backing away from the jock.

"Woah you know my name?"

"I uh- um yes I've seen you around." Danny coughed awkwardly. It was weird to have any semi-normal conversation with the bully without getting yelled at or having insults thrown in his face.

"I had no idea you had a dog. Why is it green?" Dash warily eyed the dog.

"Its a ghost obviously." Danny said, with a raised eyebrow that screamed '_Seriously?'. _Danny was about to leave, not wanting to spend too much time with his bully when he noticed the chihuahua pawing at his boot while sniffing at Cujo, who was wagging its tail excitedly as it looked down at the smaller dog. He landed and set Cujo on the ground next to the little dog, smiling as they playfully ran circles around each other. Most other dogs were afraid of Cujo, but the chihuahua didn't seem to mind despite the somewhat traumatic experience it just had.

"So what's he called?" Dash asked, watching Cujo curiously.

"Oh, uh Cujo. What about yours?"

"This sweet pupper's called Pookie! Isn't he adorable?" Dash asked, picking Pookie up and presenting it to Phantom.

"Not as cute as Cujo!" Danny challenged, scooping Cujo up and hugging it. "_No dog is cuter than my Cujo."_, he thought, patting it on the head. The two dogs wiggled out of their grasp and tumbled around in the grass, happily barking at each other.

"So what's a superhero like you doing playing fetch at this hour? Don't you have like, I dunno some ghostly butt to kick or something?"

"Hey don't jinx it for me! And what about you? What are you doing out this late?" Danny retorted, crossing his arms.

"I just didn't want to be at home right now." Dash said in a sombre tone. "Besides, Pookie looked like he wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh…" Danny replied, unsure of how to respond to that. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. He suddenly felt kinda bad for wanting to escape the conversation.

"...Maybe" Dash sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. Danny took that as his cue to sit on the other end of the bench.

"Well, I'm all ears." Danny said patiently.

Dash begin about how awful his home life was and Danny was surprised to learn that the rich blonde had such neglectful parents who were often too busy with work or other questionable affairs to pay attention to their son. Some of it sounded like borderline abuse, and Danny felt sorry for Dash. Huh, never really thought he'd ever take pity on the guy for anything. To some extent he felt like he could relate, with his parents always too busy with their work to pay attention to him or Jazz over the years. Especially now with the ghost threat on high and the whole him being Phantom thing, the only time Danny ever really spoke to his parents was when they were trying to shoot him in the face.

"It's just not fair! All the other kids have such nice families who care about them. My parents have never even attended a single football match! Is that too much to ask?" Dash yelled angrily.

Something clicked in Danny's head. Was this why Dash acted the way he did in school? Was this the source of all that pent up rage? He sat there quietly and mulled it over staring at his boots.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, Dash." Danny said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Phantom. At least my life in school is working out fine."

"You're… one of the popular kids right?"

"Yeah, star quarterback and everything. I've earned my place with the A-listers. And I've worked hard to keep my spot too."

"How so?" Danny asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"I had to prove to all the other A-listers that I was top dog, not afraid to show off my strength. That nobody messes with Dash. I just had to push a few nerds around and show them who's boss." Dash said smugly, pounding his fist into his other hand. "Add that to being the quarterback and I've managed to become the leader of the A-listers."

"So you just bully others to make yourself feel more powerful?" Danny huffed. "That isn't fair to the nerds."

"Well don't you do the same with ghosts? Throw out a few punches and blam you're like the top dog of Amity right? Ain't no ghost gonna mess with you now."

"That's not the same! I only fight ghosts who want to destroy stuff and hurt people. I don't do it for fun or power!" Danny was aggravated, his eyes glowing brightly at the accusation. He didn't fight for to prove he was the most powerful, he fought to protect. He never wanted to be anything like Dan.

He saw Dash starting to back away in fear and forced himself to calm down. Cujo ran up to him and whimpered worriedly at him, pawing at his leg. Danny picked up the green pup and petted it quietly with a sigh.

"Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you get the right to hurt others." Danny said sternly, looking down at Cujo. A part of him wasn't sure if he was talking to Dash or to himself. Danny thought of the times he used his powers to play pranks on Dash. I wasn't right to seek revenge, and he knows that now. He spaced out for a moment thinking about the terrifying alternate timeline he hadn't noticed Dash continued talking.

"-hould see kids like Fenton. He's free to do whatever he wants. He doesn't care about social norms and stuff, he acts all smug about it too. And he at least has a family that cares about him."

"Yeah well, I highly doubt the Fentons really spend time with their kids now that they're too busy chasing me." Danny said with a doleful tone, kicking at the dirt.

Dash sat quietly in thought.

"People have their own hardships you know. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. Don't make their lives harder than it has to be." Danny got up from the bench. "I should get going."

"Oh, see you around Phantom." Dash waved.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny gave a little wave back before he took off into the night with Cujo in tow.

Dash watched him fly until his glow was just a bright speck in the distance before getting up and heading home with Pookie.

* * *

**Holiday Truce gift for q-gorgeous! Happy truce! Hope you like it!**

**chapter 1/4**

**(ps sorry I'm not to familiar with swagger bishie but I hope this piece turned out ok)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The bully**

The piercing sound of the school bell was always a pain to Danny's heightened senses, but thankfully he had advanced healing to go with it so he wouldn't go deaf. Didn't make it any less annoying though. He hit his palm against the side of his head to try and stop them from ringing while stumbling out of the classroom and trudging to his locker.

He slid his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed a crumpled stack of notes, chucking them in his locker. He huffed and slammed it shut, looking around for his friends. Suddenly he was shoved against his locker with a grunt.

He turned to see Dash walking away without so much as a snide remark or rude comment to Danny, which was rather unusual since Danny would normally end up in his locker at this point. Dash's gang shot dirty looks at him but Dash kept walking. Danny blinked in surprise as he watched them disappear into the lunch break crowd.

Danny thought back to the few meetings he had with Dash in the park walking Cujo since that day. They talked about stuff, Danny being careful not to accidentally talk about his life as Fenton. He did is best to be a good listening ear for Dash because that's what a hero would do and had gotten to understand the guy a little better. He also tried to channel his inner Jazz and subtly persuade him to deal with his anger management issues.

Dash sometimes asked Danny questions about what it was like to be a ghost. Danny hesitated speaking about it at first, unsure of what he could reasonably say without revealing his secret. He slowly opened up to the jock, who was a surprisingly good listener himself. The who slowly realised they had more similarities than they thought.

He and Dash had an unspoken mutual agreement that what was shared in these conversations would remain between them.

"Hey Danny." Tucker called. "Nice to see you not in your locker for a change. Didn't Dash just pass-by here?"

"Yeah he did." Danny said, looking to where dash left. He must finally be getting through to the guy about the way he treats other people.

"Dash has been acting super weird lately." Sam commented as she appeared to Danny's left. "No wedgies and putting people in lockers for almost a week. You sure he isn't possessed by a scheming enemy of yours." She asked skeptically.

"Positive. No ghostly funny business here." Danny replied. He hadn't told Sam and Tucker about his late night chats with Dash. It felt like a weird thing to talk to Sam and Tucker about. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but those conversations were a personal matter.

"Whatever it is, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the butt."

"Tucker! Don't jinx it! Can't you just let Danny enjoy some good karma after everything he goes through?" Sam said, kicking Tucker in the shin. Not a minute passed when Danny's ghost sense abruptly went off and screaming was heard.

"Argh! Tucker why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" Danny groaned as he ducked into a near-by broom closet and shifted into phantom, zipping off towards the source of the screaming.

He arrived at the cafeteria to see an unidentified green blob gripping a certain redhead around the waist and flailing him about. Most of the other students and lunch ladies were already evacuating, but Danny noticed Dash staying behind flinging lunch trays at the ghost like frisbees trying to get it to drop the redhead. The agitated ghost tossed the poor frazzled redhead out the swinging cafeteria doors and moved to block Dash from escaping.

"Dash hide!" Danny called out, ramming into the ghost shoulder first so get its attention off Dash. The creature growled in agitation, flinging tables at Danny and unfortunately for Dash, unintentionally barricading the doors.

Danny hurled ecto-blasts at the ghost, dodging the slimey punches it was hurling out from its body and blocking a few of the hits with his shields. He skidded across the ground when the beast managed to land a hit on the ghost boy, groaning as he pushed himself up. He threw a few ice shard attacks at the ghost, managing to impale its gelationus form. The creature screeched in anger, shooting globs of sticky goo at Phantom, gluing him to the wall. It growled triumphantly and approached Phantom menacingly. Danny panicked, struggling to free himself from the goo.

"Hey! Over here!" Dash yelled, throwing random debris at the ghost to get it away from Danny. The ghost roared at Dash, furious that it was interrupted yet again. It hurled punches at Dash how just barely dodged them and chased him into a corner. It absorbed the ice shard Danny threw at it and reared up preparing to strike. Danny's eyes widened and he pulled himself free with a sudden burst of strength.

"No!" He flew full speed towards Dash, throwing up a hasty shield. Dash screamed in terror as the shard flew towards him, his eyes closed as he held his arms up in front of himself.

There was a sound of glass shattering followed by a blast of cold. He lowered his arms to see Phantom standing in front of him, while the creature stood frozen looming over them. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he was uninjured and cheered for Phantom for saving him in the nick of time. He reached forward gave the ghost a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, but he didn't expect him to suddenly cry out in pain.

Phantom hunched over, yelling in pain as he clutched at something in front of him. Dash rushed around Phantom and gasped in horror as he saw the giant icicle that was protruding from Phantoms stomach. He rushed forward, unsure of what to do. He had seen some pretty bad injuries on the field, but never anything quite as bad as this. He was way out of his depth, but Phantom looked like he needed all the help he could get.

"Phantom! Oh god this is really bad. I've never dealt with anything this bad before. What do I do? What do I do?" Dash rambled in a panicked tone. Danny shakily unhooked the thermos from his belt, but fumbled and dropped it onto the floor. Dash scooped it up and looked at Phantom.

"P-Point it… at the g-ghost. The green bu- *cough* -button." Danny struggled, his form trembling in pain. Dash did as instructed and the frozen beast was swiftly sucked into the thermos, the ice holding it in place crumbling to the ground. Danny collapsed on his side, suddenly losing his support. He curled up and hacked out some ectoplasmic blood.

"You need help. I'll -uh- call an ambulance or something. Maybe they can help." Dash knelt next to the fallen ghost, gentle setting the thermos down on the ground beside him.

"No! N-no hospital." Danny wheezed. He reached down and begin to wrench the shard from his gut, his face scrunched up as he slowly pulled it out. Dash grasped his wrist to stop him, the sudden jerk causing another wave of pain to course through Danny's body.

"Don't! You'll bleed out!" He said in a panic trying to stop Phantom, who despite his weakened state was still somehow stronger than Dash. He tried to pry Phantom's fingers off the shard.

"Need… Need to remove… to heal…" Danny panted, yanking it out in one swift motion before curling in on himself in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing, ectoplasm leaking from his lips. The world felt fuzzy and he could feel his consciousness slipping from his grasp.

"Don't t-tell…" Danny voice was just a whisper as he tried to get his eyes to focus on Dash, but within moments he had passed out, slumping to the floor.

"Don't tell what- Phantom no! Stay with me man!" Dash exclaimed, trying to shake the ghost awake.

Suddenly there was a bright flash as two rings burst from the ghostly hero's waist, splitting and travelling over his prone form before vanishing into thin air. When Dash's eyes finally he adjusted, he looked down to see-

"FENTON WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**chapter 2/4 **

**sorta angsty reveal, hopefully this is what you had in mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wounds**

Sam and Tucker came rushing through the corridors, having finally gotten away from the screaming evacuating crowd as well as a too nosey Lancer.

Tucker had used his PDA to track Danny's phone and traced him to the canteen. He and Sam made a beeline to the scene, Sam with the Fenton wrist ray strapped to her wrist and Tucker with the Fenton lipstick blaster in his free hand, both of them ready to provide battle support.

Sam managed to force the blocked cafeteria doors open with a few hard kicks. The two of them burst into the room weapons blazing and ready to fire, only to find broken tables, goo and ice shards strewn about. The scanned the area warily, searching the wreckage for any sign of danger.

"Is anyone here?" "Danny?" Sam and Tucker called out for their friend.

"Foley! Manson! Is that you?" A voice replied. The two of them hid their weapons behind their backs, recognising the voice instantly.

"Dash! Are you hurt? Where's the ghost?" Sam called out, jogging around a pile of tables towards the voice.

She caught a glimpse of Dash peeking out from over the wreckage and gasped when she saw the pool of blood on the floor.

5 minutes earlier

Dash saw the blood pouring out of Fenton's stomach at an alarming rate and knew he needed to act quickly. He turned Fenton onto his back with shaky hands, the smaller boy's white shirt already soaked with blood. He lifted it up to assess the damage and boy it looked awful. Dash had to resist the urge to hurl at the sight. He frantically pulled off his hopefully not too dirty jacket and pressed it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Fenton unconsciously winced in pain.

The nearest first aid kit was in the gym, but he couldn't just leave Fenton here to get it. He sat there in silence, debating whether he should hurry to get it or stay there with Fenton. No, Phantom. But Fenton? He didn't know what to think. How could Fenton be Phantom? Or was Phantom Fenton? Was Danny a ghost? No way that was possible the kid looked way too human. Then again hasn't there been ghosts who can mimic human appearances? Or was Phantom just a ghost impersonating a human? And if he was, why would he be trying to impersonate Fenton of all people?

How long had this charade been going on? How long had Phantom been running around as Fenton? And where was the original Fenton? Was there ever an original Fenton or had it been Phantom all along? Does this mean he had been bullying his hero for years? (Bullying a creepy impersonator?) Dash hoped that wasn't the case. Still, even if Phantom had only just recently replaced Fenton then that means he had been bullying his hero either way.

And did this have anything to do with the conversations he had been having with Phantom at the park? Wait Phantom has a dog but Fenton surely doesn't. So how could they be one and the same? Was this some kind of elaborate prank? Did Fenton somehow convince Phantom to pull a prank on him? That didn't seem like the ghostly hero. But that meant Phantom had somehow abducted and replaced Fenton, which was a terrifying thought. How did he do it so seamlessly? Did he have help, was the rest of his dweeb squad in on this too? How many other people were actually ghosts in disguise?

Regardless, Fenton-Phantom whoever he is, he risked his life to save Dash. And now he was unconscious and bleeding out at the moment whatever was going on would have to wait. Was he going to make it? Is he dying? Can ghosts die?

Suddenly there was a thundering thud against the cafeteria door and a loud crash as the barricade came tumbling down.

back to present

"Oh god Danny!" Sam rushed to Danny's side, dumping the contents of her spider bag onto the floor to reveal a surprisingly large first aid kit. She paused for a second looked at Dash in horror, suddenly realising something. "Dash what happened?"

"He got stabbed by an ice shard trying to save-"

"Oh god Danny!" Tucker interrupted, as the third member of the trio finally arrived.

"Tucker get here and help me hold him down. It looks really bad. We might need to stitch this one." Sam said biting her lip.

"Might? The guy has a fucking hole in his stomach! Why aren't you guys freaking out?!" Dash exclaimed. Danny already looked deathly pale from the blood loss and his forehead was matted with sweat. Oh god was he going to make it?

"Just shut up and help. We know what we're doing!" Sam said with irritation, pulling out a surgical needle.

Dash watched the duo work with practiced ease, sewing up the wound as though they'd done it dozens of times before. But how does anyone their age get that kind of experience? His eyes swept across Fenton's exposed torso, but he spied nothing, no scarring that surely would have come from other wounds like these.

Danny struggled against Tucker and Dash, unconsciously groaning as Sam stabbed the needle into his gut. Dash always saw Phantom as some invincible superhero here to save the day. It was scary to see him hurt this bad.

"There, that should hold for now." Sam said, leaning back. Dash and Tucker let go of Danny and for a moment everyone left out a breath of relief and sat there.

"We gotta get him outta here." Tucker spoke up, getting ready to carry the ghost boy.

"Hold up, I want answers. Why are you guys helping Phantom?" Dash asked seriously. Sam and Tucker stared at him in shock before both of them schoolled their expressions.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is Phantom." Dash gestured at Danny seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous that's not possible."

"Don't mess with me Foley! I know what I saw! You guys are way too tight to not know what's up." Clearly Foley and Manson had known about whatever's been going on for a long time. They came right in to the scene of the battle and knew exactly what they were doing.

"And what exactly did you see?" Sam got right up in Dash's face, arms crossed.

"Phantom was the one who protected me from the ghost and Phantom was the one who got stabbed by an icicle."

"You know what, we'll discuss this later. Right now we need to clean up the blood and get Danny out of here."

"What for?"

"So no one will question why there's blood all over the place and trace it back to Danny duh." Tucker said, pulling out a collapsible vacuum cleaner with from somewhere - Dash wasn't paying attention- and hurriedly started cleaning up the evidence.

"How the heck?" The vacuum cleaner somehow was removing the blood from the floor.

"Fentonworks ghost tech." Tucker said quickly. "Could you help with Danny?"

"Oh uh sure…" Dash easily picked up the smaller boy, careful not to jostle the wound. "Where to?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Out back." Sam said. "Come on. There's a lot we need to discuss."

* * *

**chapter 3/4**

**i headcannon the fenton weasel (the vacuum thingy) can easily clean up danny's blood because of the ectoplasm content so sam and tucker use it a bunch post-fights**

**i don't quite know how to end the story so this and the next chapter exists? if its too weird you can just pretend the previous chapter was the ending and ignore the rest if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The aftermath**

"So what exactly is going on?" Dash demanded once they were settled in the trio's secret hideout which was stocked with pillows and a mountain of medical supplies. It was a small mostly empty storage room with a long table up against a wall that acted like a med bed. There were a few theatre props in the back that looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"What do you mean "what's going on"? Danny fights ghosts and we help Danny it's simple as that." Sam glared at Dash.

"But why are you guys helping him?"

"Because we're his friends. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because he replaced your friend? Where is the original Danny?"

"What? No. Phantom didn't replace Danny. This here is the original Danny. There's only ever been one Danny."

"Then how is it that Danny _Fenton _can fly and throw ice around like its nothing?" Dash questioned. "Oh god his freaky parents have been experimenting on their kids?" Dash nervously took a step away from Danny.

"No, nothing like that. Just let us finish. Danny became Phantom in his accident over a year ago."

"Accident?"

"In his parents lab." Tucker added.

"But how?"

"Look Dash we don't exactly have any good reason to trust you with this sensitive information." Sam butted in, slapping a hand over Tucker's mouth before he could blurt out Danny's whole backstory to Dash. "You've been awful to Danny for years and it's bad enough that you even know that there's a connection between Fenton and Phantom." Sam said seriously.

"Hey don't you talk to me like that dweeb." Dash retorted angrily. "Just because he's Phantom doesn't mean I can't wail on you."

"Listen here, Dash." Sam interrupted. "If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it. I won't let you jeopardize Danny's safety."

"As if I would do something so stupid. Phantom's a superhero. What kind of idiot would go and rat him out like that?"

A soft groan came from the sofa as Danny started to wake up. He suddenly gasped and got up, nearly toppling off the table at the sudden stab of pain. Eyes looking around warily, but he calmed down when he realised where he was and leaned back against the wall.

"Ow what hit me?"

"Your own ice, apparently." Sam deadpanned.

"Oh, haha. Typical. Ow ow ow…" He winced, hissing as he prodded his stitches. Sam slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine- uhhh why is Dash here?"

"..."

"Dude he saw."

"What?!"

"He knows you're Phantom."

"Oh. Wait what?!"

"Apparently he saw you shift after you went down."

Danny was quiet as he tenderly held a hand to the already healing hole in his stomach. "What are you going to do now?" He coughed out, turning to look at Dash.

"What?"

"Now that you know my secret. You can't tell anyone about this." He said seriously.

"Why not? If you were Phantom all along why didn't you just tell everyone? You could have been popular. Probably even one of the A-listers."

"Being a superhero isn't some status thing. It's a responsibility. I have a number of reasons why I can't. Besides, there's more important things than being popular. I already have too much on plate as it." He leaned against the wall, exhausted.

"...Well why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Dash said discreetly glancing at Sam and Tucker. He didn't want to admit to the other two that he had been talking to Fenton.

"I couldn't. It would have put you in danger. You knowing now puts you in danger. If my enemies knew you knew they might target you."

"Wait wait wait- hold up you've been talking to Dash? Since when?" Sam moved between Dash and Danny, pointedly looking at the latter.

"Since like a month ago. Ran into him while walking Cujo." He whispered.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Uh I kinda forgot to?"

"Ugh. Of course you would_._" Sam rolled her eyes, glancing at Dash.

"What I'm not allowed to talk to people? I just talked to him about his anger issues and stuff." He said in a harsh whisper.

"Wait a minute. You used your secret superhero identity to manipulate me?"

"I never said anything I didn't mean. And while I never did tell you the full truth, I never lied either." Danny said, hands raised.

"Whatever." Dash huffed. "So now what?"

"Just act like you don't know anything. And don't mention Phantom. We can't risk anymore people finding out about Danny."

"Well don't you tell anyone I've been here hanging around you three. It'll ruin my reputation." Dash growled.

"We won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about us."

"Like mutual secrets then. Agreed?" Danny held out a hand to Dash.

"Agreed." They awkwardly shook hands.

"Now that that's settled you can get out of our hideout." Sam pointed to the stairs. "You know what I'll show you out."

"Right then. I honestly could use another nap." Danny yawned, settling down onto the bed-table.

\- page break -

Dash's mind was still reeling at the revelation as he left. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Wait that means Dash had been fanboying over(crushing on?) a geek the whole time. And not just any geek. Of all people it had to be Fenton.

Dash shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to think. He glanced back at the hideout. Phantom and Fenton were one and the same. Phantom, the brave hero, was none other than the scrawny nobody Fenton, whose parents were- His parents were ghost hunters. His parents hunted him, like an animal, threatened and shot at him everyday. That was, that's all kinds of wrong. Dash understood why he was afraid to tell anyone. If Danny's parents found out his secret, who knows what they'll do.

Dash wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to help. Thinking and planning wasn't his strong suit. But he had his social status, there had to be something he could do to help Phantom. He just needed to try.

* * *

**chapter 4/4**

**uh idk the ending was kinda awkward idk how to write it, but it was weirder to leave it hanging? (sorry if its weird) I guess Dash subsequently uses his sway as an A-lister to get people against the fentons hunting phantom, but that's a story for another time. If I get an idea for a sequel mebbe I'll write it.**

**Hope you liked it, and Happy Truce!**


End file.
